


Another world! (Batboys fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Time Travel, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Summary:  The Batboys are sent to the Young justice world by scarecrows fear gas, but are in a coma in their world, what will batman and the justice league do to get them back...Just so you know I have never watched young justice I know enough about the characters to write abort them, so sorry if I ge them wrong but yeahDisclaimer : I don't own the characters or TV shows used In this fanfic I jsut own my plot
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Info

Yes this is another Batboys Dimension travel fanfic, sorry but I love them and I've always wanted to write a crossover with young justice.

Hope you like it

Summary: The Batboys are sent to the Young justice world by scarecrows fear gas, but are in a coma in their world, what will batman and the justice league do to get them back...

Just so you know I have never watched young justice I know enough about the characters to write abort them, so sorry if I ge them wrong but yeah

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters or TV shows used In this fanfic I jsut own my plot


	2. Chapter 1 : Fear Gas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick grayson pov
> 
> OK.
> 
> So it might of not been the best idea to fight the scarecrow with my brothers that fight each other instead of the villains.
> 
> But I couldn't not go because batman was on an off world mission with the league and it was only us four available. 
> 
> So we suited up and this is were we are now... 
> 
> Line break...

Dick grayson pov

OK.

So it might of not been the best idea to fight the scarecrow with my brothers that fight each other instead of the villains.

But I couldn't not go because batman was on an off world mission with the league and it was only us four available. 

So we suited up and this is were we are now... 

Line break... 

"oh lookie here, its the boy blunder with his baby bats where's the big bat then" taunted scarecrow as we cornered him In the warehouse. 

Jason crossed his arms "Off world" he said defiantly, scarecrow grinned evilly, he then grabbed something from his pocket. 

It was a sort of a spray can with fear gas in or something, we then got ready to fight, I got my Escrima Sticks out. 

Red Hood got his babys(his guns) out and pointed them at the scarecrow, Red Robin got his Bo Staff out. 

Lastly Robin got his Katana out, we all then leaped into the scarecrow but before we could land a blow on him

He sprayed us with his gas, it wasn't any fear gas we've seen before it's different,before I lost consciousness I hear the scarecrow say 

"this is my new gas called time travel gas, sweet dream Baby bats" he laughed hysterically as his walked away. 

I hope batman gets home soon, I felt everything turn dark and I couldn't see

I then heard a loud popping noise and I landed on something hard, my head hurts like a bitch. 

"owwww" I whine as I put a hand to my aching head, I then slowly sit up to see my brothers all laying down in some sort of hanger bay for ships. 

I look around to see Jason who was still knocked out cold snoring slightly, Tim was just about waking up was laying on top on Jason. 

Dami was a few meters behind me he was still out but I could hear him breathing, good at least we are all still alive... 

Wait!! 

I looked back around at the ship hanger bay we where in, I kept looking I swear I've been here before. 

It looked very recognising but I can't remember when I last saw something like it.

"Uhhhh,ok who the fuck is laying on me" growled out Jason, looks like Jaybird has woken up now, I look over and laughed loudly as I saw Jasons hair it was sticking up in every angle.. 

It was hilarious! 

Tim found it funny as well as I spotted him laughing silently on his back from where he was still laying. 

Just as we started to stand up the doors opened with a his, we all quickly got into our fighting stances waiting to attack,we all stood protectedly in front on Dami 

(as he was still knocked out cold) 

I could hear voices, I recognised one it was wally and also superboy but that's it its been so long. 

Soon a gasp was heard looks like they found us, I turned around and my moth dropped wfrom what I saw...

It was my old team the Young justice, miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis, wally, Connor even Roy was there and little me Wow was I really that small when I was on the team. 

"Uhhh... Hi" I said uncertaintly, wally then unfroze and zoned over and stood in front of me, he looked up and down and then at Jason, Tim and down at Dami. 

"who are you?" demanded Superboy before I could answer Jasons laughter could be heard. 

"that's you Wing" he wheezed clutching his stomach as me pointed at little me. 

"wait who are you!" yelled Superboy again.

I cleared my throat and then answered "I'm Nightwing and these are my Brothers Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin and I think we are in the Past" I said...

The end 

I have finally finished chapter 1 I will be working on chapter 4 for my other Batboys Dimension travel fanfic 

Bye! 

Word count : 672


End file.
